Mione's night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: When both Krum and Ron can't give Hermione what she need, she make Harry give her what she need instead.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Mione's night**

**The Yule Ball ended about an hour ago. Hermione Granger point her wand towards the area between Harry Potter's legs.**

"Juvernia de pervicunum!" says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Stop! What the bloody shit are you doing?" says Harry as his dick grows stiff against his free will.

"I expected some dick in my pussy tonight, but Krum was too damn tired and Ron's not an option for multiple reasons so that leaves only you and since you'd never fuck me during normal circumstances I gotta make you horny using magic." says Hermione.

"Mione...please, stop. I've never had sex with a girl before..." says Harry.

"Oh, interesting." says Hermione.

"What...?" says Harry.

Hermione unbutton Harry's pants and starts to give him a handjob.

"That hurts..." says Harry, being far from horny.

"C'mon, Potter. Just relax and get horny, my friend." says Hermione.

"No." says Harry.

Harry feel that sweet tickle in his balls that means that he's getting horny. He can feel cum being created inside his balls and the shaft of his dick turn all stiff.

"Seems like your dick enjoys it, nice." says Hermione.

"It feels...uh...sexy..." moans Harry.

"Finally. Soooo erotic." whisper Hermione in her best porn-voice as she give Harry a sexy kiss.

"Mione, why me?" says Harry.

"There's really no other boys for me. Draco is evil and Neville can probably not even get hard so I don't know any other boy to have sex with." says Hermione.

"Okay..." says Harry.

"Now I wanna ride your big dick." says Hermione.

"Please, not that...!" says Harry in fear.

"Yzanguu benecarde!" says Hermione, casting an anti-fear spell on Harry.

"I suddenly feel like it would be okay if you were to ride me..." says Harry.

"Sexy. Alright, here we go." says Hermione as she roll up her skirt.

She wear no panties.

"Horizum plaaciba." says Hermione, using a spell to place Harry on his back on Hermione's bed.

Hermione takes a seat on Harry's dick that easy slide up into Hermione's wet pussy.

"Oh my shit, such a firm hard dick ye have, Harry Potter!" moans Hermione as she slowly starts to ride on Harry's dick.

"Uh...Mione, I don't want this..." says Harry.

"Yes, you do. Relax a bit, enjoy the sexual fun." moans Hermione, all slutty and horny.

"I've never had my dick inside a girl's pussy before..." says Harry.

"Feels wonderful, right...?" moans Hermione.

"Well, it does feel pretty good, but we're not supposed to do this." moans Harry.

"Yes, we are. This is very sexy." moans Hermione.

"That might be true, but it's also wrong. We're not 18 yet." moans Harry.

"Kids can still fuck." moans Hermione.

"Are you sure?" moans Harry.

"I am, Harry. Now, let's both enjoy this sexy time." moans Hermione, all horny and slutty.

Hermione ride harder.

"Mmmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hermione.

"Your pussy is wet and warm, Mione!" moans Harry.

"Of course it is. I'm horny." moans Hermione.

"It so seems. You're not joking around." moans Harry.

"I never joke about sex." moans Hermione.

"That makes a lot of...I cum...sense...!" moans Harry as he cum, even though he doesn't want to.

"Yay! Soooooo sexy!" moans Hermione, getting an orgasm.

Hermione cimb off Harry's dick.

She lick Harry's dick clean.

"Harry, thanks for the fuck. You were good, even though you didn't last that long. Your cum's nice and creamy though and I love that." says Hermione.

"Are we done now?" says Harry.

"Yes." says Hermione. "We're done for tonight, but you've become my fuck-friend so whenever I get horny other times, you better get too 'cause going forward it's your job to fuck me."

"I do not want that job." says Harry.

"Too late, you already have it, my friend." says Hermione.

"What...? That's crazy!" says Harry.

"No, it's sweet. And very sexy!" says Hermione.

Harry doesn't know what to say.

"Goodnight, Harry." says Hermione.

Harry leave the room.

"That was so sexy!" says Hermione with a smile as she climb into bed and goes to sleep with Harry's cum still in her pussy.

She does not get pregnant because a few hours ago she drank a potion that protect her from any pregnancy and all STDs.

"Mmm...fuck!" moans a happy Hermione in her sleep.

She smile, happy to have been fucked.

The next day, at lunch.

"I wanna get fucked later." whisper Hermione into Harry's right ear.

"Do I have to? My dick still hurts after last night's thing..." whisper Harry.

"Yes or I'll curse your dick to crap and you'll never get to fuck a girl again." whisper Hermione.

"Okay then." whisper Harry.

"Sweet." whisper Hermione.

"What the bloody crap are you guys talking about...?" says Ron Weasley.

"Private stuff. Something that's between Harry and me, Ronald." says Hermione.

"Easy. I was just asking." says Ron.

"Calm down." says Hermione.

50 minutes later in a bathroom.

"Fuck my pussy! Do it with manly passion, like a real man would, Harry Potter!" says Hermione as she roll up her robe and skirt, revealing that she does not wear panties.

She bend forward over a sink and pout with her ass.

"Okay..." says Harry as he unbutton his pants and slide his dick into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her hard, but slow.

"Yes, good boy! Bang my hole of love!" moans Hermione, sounding like a prostitute or a pornstar.

"Bloody crap, Mione!" moans Harry.

"Holy shit...! Soooo sexy!" moans Hermione in her best slut-voice.

Hermione is very horny.

"Mmm! Fuck me, do me, take me, bang me, drill me, rape me!" moans Hermione.

Harry can't help it. Hermione's moans make him really horny.

He fuck a bit faster.

"Yay! Fuck me, Harry!" moans a happy Hermione.

4 hours later.

"Ahhhh, shit...!" moans Harry as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Yes, give it to Mione!" moans Hermione, all happy and horny, as she get a big orgasm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to...uh...cum...in you." says Harry.

"Relax. I wanted you to cum in me. My pussy is protected with magic. I can't become pregnant." says Hermione.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I made you all preggo just now." says Harry.

"Nothing to worry about. The potion I use allows me to get lakes worth of cum in me and not even get close to a pregnancy or STD." says Hermione.

"Alright, Mione." says Harry.

"Thanks. And enxt time you get to fuck my shithole instead of my pussy." says Hermione.

"Really?" says Harry.

"Yes, you'll get to fuck my shithole." says Hermione.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: PM if ya want a sequel to this.**


End file.
